I'm Fine
by Trixy2
Summary: one shot. Based on spoilers for 4x10.


**This is a oneshot based around the spoilers for 4x10 script leak. **

**Michael has trouble standing while with Sucre and later falls over so Sara takes him to the hosiptal. **

Sara watched as Michael walked into the warehouse, something seemed off about him. Sucre close at his side, his face was pale.

"Where's Roland?" Michael asked, in a rushed tone.

"Upstairs. Everything alright?" Sara asked looking from Michael to Sucre.

"Fine. I have a lead, I need Roland." Michael said as he leaned on the table with both hands, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Sara looked at Sucre who gave her a stern look and motioned for her to come and talk to him. Leaving the room she place a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"I'll be back." She said as she walked to the back room, Sucre followed her a couple seconds behind. Once out of sight, Sara got to business.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly.

"Somethin' is going on with Mike. He could barely stand up in there."

"What do you mean? Like dizzy?"

"No I mean, falling over. I had to practically carry him from the building."

"That's it, I'm taking him to the hospital."

"Good idea." Sucre agreed.

"What's a good idea?" Sara heard from behind her, turning she saw Michael staring at her.

"Michael..." She said, attempting to speak.

"What's a good idea Sara?" He said, clearly angry.

"We need to go to the hosiptal Michael, something is clearly going on with you." She explained, her voice rising.

"I'm fine." He said before turning and walking away.

"Come on Mike, I saw you up there. You're not fine." Sucre said following Michael.

"Mind your business." He said reaching the table and shuffling papers around.

"Michael, first the nosebleeds and the headaches, now this? When does it end?" Sara pleaded, as Michael refused to look at her.

"I told you, it's nothing. We have work to do." Michael walked to the stairs. "Roland! Get down here!" He called out as pain pierced his skull. "Ah!" he said putting his hand to his forehead.

"Michael?" Sara said as she run to his side. Putting her hand on his shoulder, he attempted to push her off but failed. "Come, sit down." She led him towards the table.

"There is a meeting about Scylla. Roland needs to find the blue... the..." Michael's vision began to blur, the pain in his head began to throb.

Sara couldn't catch him as he fell forward, nearly hitting his head on the table. "Michael!" She exclaimed as he fell.

"Fernando help me!" She yelled as Sucre ran to his side. Blood was dripping from his nose as he lay on his side unconscious. "Michael! Michael, open your eyes!" Sarah echoed as Michael lay unmoving on the cold floor. She felt his neck. "Weak pulse." She said as she began to feel his forehead, he was cool and clammy. "Michael can you hear me? Michael!" She said again, with no response.

Turning to Sucre who sat on his knees beside his friend. "Get the truck." She said as she continued to shake him gently. Getting up from the ground he disappeared to get the truck.

"Mike, come on. Open your eyes." Sara said, as fear rolled through stomach. "Come on." She repeated as Michael's eye lids began to flutter.

Moaning he slowly reached out and placed a hand on his head.

"Michael?" Sara asked, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What... what happened?" He asked as his voice came back to him.

"You passed out, Sucre is getting the truck. We are going to the hospital." She said angrily.

"No." he said as he moved to get up and found himself to dizzy to do so.

"Michael." She said holding him down by a hand on her chest.

Before he had time to retract, Sucre came out of no where. "Truck's outside. Michael? You OK?" He asked, seeing him conscious.

"Sucre, listen, don't mention this to Linc. I don't need him distracted." He said as he felt his nose, finding blood once again slowly leaking.

"No problem, Bro." Sucre said as he lifted him off of the floor.

"I'm OK." Michael lied as Sucre wrapping Michael's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk to the car.

"Sure you are man." Sucre smiled at his friend as he loaded him in the backseat of the truck. Closing the door behind him he turned to Sara. "It's bad isn't it?" He asked as Sara watched Michael lay down across the back seat.

Not needing to answer, Sucre and Sara stared at each other for second before Sucre handed Sara the keys.

"Take care of him." He said as Sara rounded the car and opened the door.

"If anyone asks, make something up." She said as she shut the door and started the car.


End file.
